


R&R Connection VS a Vending Machine

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hope you like it!, Ryan's MK crown power is canon here, it got out of control quite fast, this is for Raylynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ray and Ryan are left alone in the office while the others went out for lunch. This can only end in disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People: Ray and Ryan
> 
> Object: Cola Vending Machine
> 
> Sentence: "In my defense I was left unsupervised."

"We'll be back, losers! Don't burn down the fucking office while we're gone." Geoff waved at R&R Connection as he, Jack and Team Nice Dynamite left the office to get lunch. Ryan already had his lunch packed and Ray was busy getting achievements in a video game. But, he had his stash of snacks next to him, which Jack didn't approve of. 

"We'll be fine, Geoff. Don't worry about us." Ryan chuckled. The door finally closed and the room fell silent. Except for the click-clacks of the video game controller in Ray's hands, all was still. Until Ryan got bored and picked up a random lighter and starting flicking the flame on and off. 

Ray paused his game to look up at the crazy Gent. "Dude, Ryan, what the fuck? Why do you have fire? Didn't Geoff say to not burn down the office, you lunatic?" 

"Aw, come on! You're no fun. I thought you would want to mess with them before they came back from lunch." Ryan pouted as he put the lighter safely away. 

"Oh, trust me. I am all for shenanigans, Ryan. We just have to do it in a way that won't get us fired. So, no burning shit. All right?"

Ryan looked down and didn't reply. 

"Ryan...." Ray walked to Ryan's desk and lifted his face to look at him. "Look at me, Haywood. No fire. All right?"

Then, Ryan got pouty. 

"Don't use those pretty, blue eyes of yours to try to sway me! You're too handsome! That's cheating! No fire. At all. Got it?" 

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear. Whatever you say." Ryan stuck his tongue out at him as Ray gave him a friendly shove. 

"You suck. Now, what do we do?" Ray asked. 

"I dunno, but I know what I'm doing. I'm getting a Diet Coke. Thinking about fire made me thirsty. I'm headed to the vending machine. Wanna come with?" Ryan stood up and headed to the office door. Ray shrugged and followed after him. 

They made their way to the kitchen/break area where a Coca-Cola Vending Machine was waiting for them. Ray patted his pockets and his eyes widened.

"Damn it! I left my money back in the office. Ryan, got a dollar to spare for your favorite Achievement Hunter?" 

Ryan took out a dollar of his own and fed it to the machine. "I dunno. I already gave Gavin a dollar after I flubbed in a video." 

"You're dead to me."

"You love me." 

Ray rolls his eyes and blushed. It was true. Their relationship was known in the AH office to be the one to rival Team Nice Dynamite's.

"Next time, don't forget your money. You owe me, Narvaez." Ryan took out his wallet and gave Ray a dollar. Then, he punched the button for a Diet Coke and listened to the sweet sounds of the cake making its way to the bottom of the machine.

"I'll give you a rose in the next Minecraft video. And I'll give one to Edgar. You da best, Ryan!" Ray gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Jon Risinger yelled as he walked across the room. 

"Screw you, buddy! Have fun trying to get us for your show again!" Ray flipped him off and Ryan chuckled at his childishness. 

"Ray, go get your Sprite before I take my dollar back." Ryan opens his ice-cold can of Diet Coke and takes a sip of it. 

"How are you not dead yet? You drink the stuff like water, dude." Ray puts his dollar in the vending machine and presses a button for Sprite.

"I mean, it hasn't killed me yet. 'YOLO,' as someone famous once said." Ryan winked.

Ray was about to reply, but then the machine made a CLUNK that didn't sound good at all. And Ray didn't get his soda. 

"What the fuck?" Ray banged on the side of the machine. "Of course this happens to me. God damn it. Come on!! Give me my soda, you stupid machine!" 

"Calm down, Ray. Don't hurt yourself now. Let's just call someone to help get your soda out." 

"I paid my hard earned dollar to get that Sprite!"

"You used _my_ dollar, Ray."

"And I have earned it by being your cute as fuck boyfriend! Give me my soda, you fucking piece of shit rental!" Ray kicked the vending machine and immediately regretted it.

"Okay. Look. Why don't you go get help, and I'll stay here in case it decides to fall out? If it does, I'll text ya. Sound good?" Ryan gave Ray a hug and quickly massaged his aching foot. 

"I'm gonna sue, I swear to God..." Ray muttered under his breath as he went to go find someone strong to get his Sprite out the machine. 

"Hmm.." Ryan paced in front of the evil vending machine a couple times before glaring at it. "All right, you. You've hurt my boyfriend and made him very upset. All he wanted was a Sprite and you fucked up your one goddamn job. Let's see how you fare against the Mad King! Um, gimme a second. Just gotta get something to end you with."

Ryan stretched out his arm towards the AH office, and out zoomed his crown, immediately clinging to his hand. He grabbed it out of thin air and took a few steps away from the machine. 

"Give me your Sprite!" Ryan exclaimed as he flung the crown towards the vending machine. But, the crown was stronger than Ryan thought and it ripped through the vending machine, opening it up, with change, dollar bills and soda cans spilling out of it. 

"Oh, shit."

And Ray came back with the rest of the AH crew, that got back from lunch, and Risinger, just in time to see the what happened.

"Oh, sweet! Free soda!" Michael exclaimed, scooping up a few cans of soda.

"Whoa! Money! This is my bonus, Burns! Fuck you!" Risinger cackled as he and the others started picking up whatever free change they could. Other members of Rooster Teeth either heard the calamity and joined or took out their phones to film the newest RT Life. 

Ryan sheepishly picked up a can of Sprite and gave it to Ray. "Here you go, Ray. Umm... I don't know how this happened."

"Ryan, what the FUCK did you do?!" Geoff yelled. 

"And wot's your crown doing in the vending machine?" Gavin asked, going over to touch it. Ryan immediately extended his arm out to bring it back and put it on his head.

"Uhh...don't worry about it."

"Oh, my God! Did you take out the vending machine, Ryan?! What the fuck?" Jack gasped. 

"There are things that happened that I don't wish to explain. In my defense I was left unsupervised. And this is what happens when you leave the Mad King unsupervised. Shit happens." Ryan shrugged. 

"God damn it. Why did we give you that damn power in the show?" Ray muttered.

"Because you love me." Ryan smirked. 

"Hell yeah, I do. I love my Mad King!" Ray ran to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And I love my X-Ray." Ryan cooed. 

"Aw, wot?! They're cuter than us, Micoo!" Gavin whined. 

Michael slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up, Gavin."


End file.
